dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolo
|lit meaning=Piccolo the Great Demon King}} |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Nameccian |birthplace = Earth |birthday = May 9, Age 753 |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 226 cm/7'5" (adult)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 116 kg/255 lbs. (adult) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Child) (Teen, Adult) |team = Team Seventh Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = God |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Demon Clan |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = Dende (Androids Arc and onwards) |previous partner = Son Gokū(Saiyan Arc) |trained = Son Gohan |instructor = North Kaiō |headquarters = Castle of God, Earth(after fusing with God) |manga debut = Chapter 161 |anime debut = DB123 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |family = * Piccolo Daimaō (father/incarnation) * God (good counterpart/fusee) * Nail (fusee) * Katas (grandfather) * Piano (sibling) * Tambourine (sibling) * Cymbal (sibling) * Drum (sibling) | techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Antenna Beam * Assimilation * Clash Ultra Bū-Bū Volleyball * Chō Bakuretsu Maha * Cloning Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Expansion Diffusion Kikōha * Far-Seeing Arts * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Kikōha from the Mouth * Knifehand Strike * Kōsengan * Makankōsappō * Makōsen * Mafūba Daizenshū 2, pp. 208 * Mafūba Reverse * Materialization Sorcery * Pinioning Makankōsappō * Shockwave * Stretching Arms * Regeneration * Super Giant Body Technique * Telepathy * Tracking Kikōha * Zanzōken |tools = *Heavy Training Gi }} , more commonly known as is the Nameccian reincarnation of Piccolo Daimaō. He was initially an antagonistic presence in the Dragon Team's lives, having been created by his father to kill Son Gokū. After his defeat at the hands of the aforementioned Saiyan warrior, Piccolo would go into a social recluse until the arrival of another Saiyan threat several years later. After Son Gokū's initial death, Piccolo takes his son, Son Gohan, under his wing to train him for the upcoming battle, discovering a change of heart in the process. Overtime, Piccolo would emerge as an invaluable ally for the Dragon Team. Background Before the Great Demon King Piccolo met his demise at the hands of Son Gokū, he spitted out an egg that landed somewhere in a forest and from which his son Piccolo would be borned for the sole purpose to avenge his father´s dead. Personality Piccolo is far more detail orientated than most of the Dragon Team. During Gokū's fight with Android 19, he noticed Gokū was rushing the fight instead of dragging it out, which was off because Goku loves to fight and tends to fight in his normal state before transforming when he has to. Also, through the entire fight while Goku was at first dominating, the other members were celebrating prematurely while Piccolo remained calm and kept a close eye on every small detail on the battle. Even though other members besides Gohan were celebrating, Piccolo remained skeptical. Like his father and siblings, Piccolo initially shared their villainous nature, showing no regard for his competitions well-being and had no qualms torturing Gokū. After his defeat by Gokū, he begins to shift towards a more heroic side. He developed a close bond with Gohan, he initially saw the latter as a potential asset towards his own ends, but as time went on, the Nameccian grew attached to the young boy, and even risked his life saving him. Piccolo notes that Gohan was the first person who saw him as a friend, he has a recurring habit of saving the young boy from an enemy assault in the nick of time. Piccolo is a loner, preferring to stand apart from others, and like Vegeta, he sits on the sidelines while everyone enjoys themselves during social gatherings. Piccolo is constantly quiet and serious, having little to say and never plays around. He is very strict, and has a training regimen to match. When he assimilated God, his personality changed temporarily, having referred to himself as neither Kami nor Piccolo, but someone who has long since forgotten his real name. After a while, he adjusted to the assimilation and went back to referring to himself as just Piccolo. Appearance Abilities Piccolo was strong enough to be able to severely wound Gokū during their match. Few years later, his recent technique was powerful enough to defeat Raditz, though the latter was restrained by Gokū. After the three year training, he was able to defeat a Saibaman, whose power level was equal to Raditz. Since his training on North Kaiō's planet and revival (as well as fusing with Nail), he was strong enough to hold his own against Freeza's second form. After their defeat by the Androids, Piccolo fusion with God had allowed him to somewhat hurt Cell's imperfect form and fight evenly with Android 17 for a short time. During Cell Games, Piccolo was able to injure a Cell Junior. Seven years later, his power is greater than Trunks and Goten. His traits becomes the more dominate (because of Gotenks' expired fusion time) while inside the evil fused Majin Bū. In Revival of F, Piccolo was strong enough to easily take down some of Freeza's army, though he did have trouble fighting Shisami, however he told Son Gohan that he had him. Piccolo himself admits to not being able to fight Freeza in his 1st form. By the Champa Arc, in the Universe 6 tournament, Piccolo reveals he has gotten far stronger since the encounter with Freeza. He was able to not only hold his own against Frost, but would have defeated him if his Makankōsappō had hit, showing he had the power to defeat Freeza even in his strongest form after his training. Part I Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Piccolo appears at Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a cruise ship. On the ship, Son Gohan gives Piccolo his and Videl's wedding photo. However, the photo depicts Piccolo blinking, much to Piccolo's annoyance.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 During the party, Beerus and Majin Bu get into an argument over pudding which turns into a fight between the Dragon Team and Beerus. Piccolo attempts to fight Beerus, however, Piccolo is overwhelmed by Beerus' ki power.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Oolong is defeated by Beerus in a game of Jan Ken, Beerus prepares to destroy the planet. Just before Beerus can destroy the Earth, Gokū chimes in and says that he has figured out a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Gokū uses the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron. Shenron explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that is achieved when kindhearted Saiyans fuse their power together. After Shenron leaves, Piccolo expresses his doubt that Vegeta is kindhearted. After Videl reveals her pregnancy, the Saiyans along with Videl attempt to transform Gokū and succeed, allowing Gokū to become a Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Piccolo, along with the Dragon Team, leave in Bulma's ship in order to watch the fight between Gokū and Beerus. However, the ship later malfunctions and lands back on Earth near the cruise ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 After Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation ends, Piccolo begins sensing Gokū's ki as well as everyone else and realize what has occurred; Whis informs them that their assumptions are correct and that Gokū's Super Saiyan God transformation has ended and has returned to a Super Saiyan. Whis prepares to leave with his food souvenir but Piccolo grabs hold of him. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast at Piccolo, causing Piccolo to let go of Whis. Piccolo interprets Vegeta's ki blast as a sign to not panic.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 Revival of "F" Arc After the battle against Beerus, Piccolo is helping Chi-Chi (due to eating at her home for free) carry groceries for Gohan and Videl.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue Piccolo is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but, he does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart disease, Androids No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Piccolo fought the androids, alongside the other earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Piccolo is present at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Bū turns into a fight. Gohan, Majin Bū and Gotenks attack the angered Beerus, but despite putting all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than them. Piccolo intends to join the battle, but Vegeta convinces him not to bother, reveals that Beerus is the Hakaishin, the most powerful god and has no opponent in the entire universe, much to Piccolo and Dende's fear.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 After Gokū arrives, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, Gohan comments that he no longer senses his father's ki, which Piccolo claims Gokū's now a God and can't be sensed by normal person, which Whis makes a little compliment. After that, he along with other people watch Beerus and Gokū's fight from the ship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Creation and Conception Trivia * Many times, throughout the series, Piccolo is referred to as |lit meaning=Piccolo the Great Demon King}} — his father's title. ** Piccolo entered the 23rd and 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai under the alias of . * Despite being fused with the former God of Earth, Piccolo is unable to sense the Ki of Beerus and Super Saiyan God Gokū. *In the original manga written and drawn by Akira Toriyama, Piccolo is consistently portrayed with four fingers, as are all Nameccians — except in the case of a visual gag. This was changed in the anime to a normal, five fingered hand; the Dragon Ball Super manga, based off concepts by Akira Toriyama and drawn by Toyotaro, portrays Piccolo incorrectly with five fingers, mirroring the anime. Quotes References Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that have participated in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition Category:Villains Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films